My Fiance so Sexy
by Yunjae Rei
Summary: Keluarga Yunho dan Jaejoong memiliki cara mendidik yang berbeda. Yunho yang diajarkan sang eoma dengan kejujuran, kepintaran dan kepolosannya. Sementara Jaejoong dengan kebohongan, kebodohan dan segala hal menyedihkan yang dialaminya. Mampukah mereka bersatu sementara latar keluarga mereka begitu berbeda? Sikap Jaejoong memang dingin, tapi dia memiliki fisik yang indah juga seksi.
1. Chapter 1

My fiance so sexy.. part A

.

.

Pair : Yunjae, etc

Rating : M

Genre : Romance, Scandal Family, Humor, etc

Warning : YAOI & Thypos

.

.

[Author pov]

.

Seorang namja berpakaian putih itu tampak berdiri seraya membawa papan berisi cat minyak ditangannya. Wajah cantiknya kini ditutupi oleh syal dan serbet berwarna merah. Ia terlihat serius, penuh konsentrasi dengan lukisannya yang hampir setengah jadi.

Tak jauh dari koridor yang dipakai pemuda cantik itu untuk melukis, seorang maid membawakan secangkir lemon tea padanya. Seorang maid perempuan yang sangat cantik.

"Tuan muda, jangan lupakan sarapan Anda. Nyonya Besar menyuruh saya untuk mengingatkan Anda."

"Letakan saja ditempat biasa, Yoona!" Jaejoong mengamati lagi lukisannya sebelum memberikan sentuhan warna merah lebih banyak. Tak lama setelahnya, terdengar suara benda pecah dan barang-barang yang terguling.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya lebih dalam, "Pasti eoma dan laki-laki tua itu,-kan?"

"Tidak, tuan muda. Kali ini nyonya membawa tamu baru. Usianya sebaya dengan tuan muda."

"Sudah biasa, Yoona! Tolong siapkan seragamku, aku ingin berenang untuk menghilangkan bau cat minyak ditubuhku!"

"Ini hari pertama Anda kesekolah, bukan? Semoga Anda mendapatkan teman baru, tuan muda." Yoona membungkuk sedikit lalu berjalan untuk melaksanakan perintah tuannya. Alis Jaejoong terangkat saat ia bisa melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan eomanya saat ini.

Kim Heechul kini tengah berdiri diruang tamu, dengan tangan yang menekan dinding kaca. Wajahnya tepat mengarah kedepan, persis dihadapan Jaejoong. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dan saliva mengalir dari bibir merahnya. Sementara dibelakangnya, tampak seorang pria tampan bertubuh tinggi tengah memeluknya dengan erat. Kedua lengan kekar itu menelusuri paha eomanya yang sudah tidak mengenakan celana. Dengan lihainya, ia meremas dan memijit milik Heecul.

"Damn!" Jaejoong segera memalingkan wajahnya. Ia ingin sekali muntah melihat adegan seks sang eoma dengan pria yang tidak dikenalnya itu. Sambil membuka kemeja dan celana putihnya, ia melompat kedalam kolam dan menenggelamkan kepalanya didalam air hingga tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lihat dan dengar.

_'Aku lelah. Aku ingin pergi. Jauh. Jauh dari semua ini.'_

Jaejoong menutup kedua matanya dan mencoba untuk tidak bernafas. Ia membiarkan dirinya mengambang dan terbawa air hingga kedua lututnya bisa menyentuh dasar kolam.

_'Aku ingin keluar dari rumah ini. Aku ingin menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar menyanyangiku. Tidak seperti eoma. Aku benci dirinya. Sangat membencinya. Tapi apa ada yang bisa membantuku?'_

"Jadi namamu Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan sedikit terbatuk-batuk. Ia berusaha untuk menghirup udara banyak-banyak dan berenang menuju tepian. "Siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa ketempat ini?"

Namja cantik itu langsung mengambil handuk dan menutupi kedua pahanya.

"Kenalkan! Namaku Seung Hyun, client baru dari kantor eomamu!" namja bermata tajam itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong. Namun namja cantik itu tidak membalasnya.

"Begitu banyak namja cantik yang kutemui selama ini, tapi tak satupun dari mereka yang memiliki tubuh seseksi dirimu!" Seung Hyun tersenyum. Namun tatapan matanya tidak lepas dari dada berisi milik Jaejoong. "Bisakah kita menghabiskan satu malam berdua saja?"

"Brengsek! Pergi kau dari rumahku!" Jaejoong mengambil jus buah yang diletakan oleh maid dan menguyurnya tepat diwajah Seung Hyun. "Menjauh dariku!"

Seung Hyun malah tertawa lebih keras, "Katakan saja berapa hargamu! Aku akan membayar dua kali lipat dari apa yang bisa kuberikan pada eomamu!?"

Seung Hyun berusaha menyentuh pipi Jaejoong, namun laki-laki cantik itu berhasil menepisnya.

"Kau Brengsek!"

"Seung Hyun? Jaejoong? Hentikan!" Heechul berjalan dengan kedua tangan yang melingkar didada, wajah angkuhnya terangkat dan mengarah pada dua namja didepannya. "Seung Hyun, patnermu adalah aku! Bukan anakku!"

Seung Hyun langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya diudara, "Ok! Fine!"

Pria itu tidak lagi berusaha untuk menyentuh pipi Jaejoong. Putra tunggal dari Kim Heechul.

"Jaejoong, kenapa kau tidak segera berangkat kesekolah?" Heechul mengarahkan matanya pada dada berkilat Jaejoong yang masih basah, "Kau mau menggoda patnerku?"

Amarah Jaejoong memuncak. Ingin sekali ia memukul kedua namja dihadapannya itu hingga darah mengucur dari mulut mereka. Tapi lagi-lagi niat itu harus ia urungkan. Ia tidak mau mengurusi kedua makhluk tak berotak didepannya.

Dengan tangan terkepal, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu dan menyiapkan dirinya untuk berangkat kesekolah.

"Eoma brengsek! Laki-laki bajingan! Mereka berdua sama saja!" Jaejoong berusaha menahan panas yang membendung dari kedua matanya. Ia tidak mau menangis. Sejak kecil, dirinya bukan namja yang lemah dan cengeng, tapi setiap melihat dirinya dilecehkan oleh eoma dan tamu-tamunya. Rasanya seperti ingin mengiris nadi pergelangannya sendiri.

.

.

"Apa? Masih belum juga?" Seorang namja bermata musang tengah menepuk jidatnya untuk kesekian kali. "Pak Han, lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Upacara akan segera dimulai sebentar lagi?"

Namja itu adalah Yunho. Jung Yunho. Putra pemilik Jung Corp yang sedang melanjutkan pendidikannya di Shinki International School. Dengan kesal, iapun melirik jajaran pepohonan yang membentang dihadapannya. Tak jauh dari sana, sebuah gedung mulai terlihat dan jam raksasa terdengar bagai palu yang terus bertalu, memperdengarkan irama nada pada setiap detik-detik menjelang awal pelajaran baru.

"Saya tidak tahu ada apa dengan mobilnya! Lebih baik saya panggilkan taksi, Tuan muda?"

"Taksi? No!" Yunho mendeath-glare supir pribadinya. Pada hari pertama ia masuk kesekolah, kenapa mobilnya mendadak mogok? Padahal selaku ketua OSIS, ia diharuskan berpidato diawal upacara. Kini, apa yang tengah terjadi padanya? Lima menit lagi upacara akan dimulai dan dirinya masih berada dijalan?

"Aku jalan kaki saja! Sudah tidak jauh lagi," Yunho mengambil tas ranselnya dan bergegas. Ia memilih untuk berlari agar bisa segera sampai menuju pintu gerbang. "What the hell? Putra pemilik Jung Corp- jalan kaki? What the fuck!? Damn! Damn..."

_**Byuur~**_

Belum juga ia selesai mengumpat dan meluapkan segala emosinya, kini wajah dan baju seragamnya terkena genangan air dari seorang pengendara mobil gila yang kini berhenti tak jauh darinya.

"Apa ini?" mulut Yunho membuka lebar saat melihat baju seragamnya yang tersiram air kotor dari jalanan. Matanya tak percaya mengingat betapa sialnya dia hari ini.

"Sorry!" seorang namja berkaca mata hitam kini membuka kaca mobilnya tanpa melangkahkan kakinya untuk turun dari sana. Ia hanya melambaikan tangan dan mengeluarkan segenggam uang lalu melemparnya pada Yunho. "Untuk mengganti baju seragammu! Bye!"

Pemuda itu pergi dan melajukan mobilnya begitu saja. Mengabaikan Yunho yang sudah basah kuyup dengan seragam yang lepek dan bau. "DASAR NAMJA BRENGSEK!"

Yunho menginjak dan menendang semua uang yang kini bertebaran diatas jalan. "Akan kubuat kau membayarnya! Awas kau, aku tak akan melupakan wajahmu!? Lihat saja!?"

.

.

"Yunho? Kau dari mana saja?" Daesung, guru olahraga SMU Shinki itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kondisi Yunho. "Ucapanmu ditelpon sangat tidak jelas, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Yunho tidak berbicara apa-apa. Wajah tampannya hanya bisa mengeluarkan aura gelap yang mengerikan.

"Seragammu kotor sekali! Cepat ganti dan langsung masuk ke kelas. Tidak usah ikut upacara! Pidatomu sudah digantikan Changmin! Akan sangat aneh jika ketua Osis datang terlambat dan tiba-tiba masuk kelapangan tanpa ada sanksi!"

Yunho hanya mengangguk. Ia malas berdebat setelah semua kesialan ini terjadi padanya. Tanpa perlu berkata-kata lagi, ia segera berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Damn, gara-gara namja gila itu!" Yunho membanting tasnya dan menempelkan pipinya hingga mengenai alas meja. "Berani-beraninya ia melempari uang pada pewaris tunggal keluarga Jung, eoh?"

Yunho masih tak bisa menyembunyikan sakit hatinya. "Jika aku bertemu dengannya, akan kupastikan tinjuku bersarang diwajahnya! Tidak hanya itu, aku kucabut seluruh giginya dengan martil dan linggis, juga kurobek semua bajunya dan..."

"BERISIK!"

Yunho langsung terdiam. Ia tidak menyangka jika ada orang lain dikelasnya. "Maafkan aku!"

Yunho menoleh dan meminta maaf padanya dengan perasaan bersalah, karena sudah menggangu namja yang sedang membaca buku itu dan malah berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila. 'Aku pikir cuma aku yang tidak ikut upacara!'

Yunho baru saja akan berdiri dan ingin kekamar kecil, jika saja ia tidak teringat akan sesuatu. Perlahan-lahan, wajah Yunho berpaling dan menatap sosok yang terngah membaca itu. Seorang pemuda dengan hidung mancung dan bibir yang merah. Juga potongan rambut yang mirip dengan orang yang tadi menyemprotkan air kotor padanya tadi pagi.

"KAU?" Yunho menunjuk Jaejoong dan menarik kerah seragamnya, "Kau yang sudah menyiramku?"

Buku bacaan Jaejoong terjatuh saat pemuda bermata musang itu menarik bajunya, "Kau pemuda sialan tadi pagi,-kan?"

"Oh, rupanya kita sekelas?" Jaejoong menanggapinya dengan datar. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang maaf? Lagipula aku sudah membayar ganti ruginya?"

"Mwo? Membayar ganti rugi katamu?" Yunho terkekeh geli. Sambil menarik tubuh Jaejoong, Yunho mengambil vas bunga yang berisi air dan menyiramnya kekepala Jaejoong. "Ini baru namanya ganti rugi!"

Nafas Namja cantik itu mulai tersengal, dengan segala amarahnya iapun melayangkan tonjokannya dipipi kiri Yunho.

_**Bugh~**_

"Arkhh! DAMN!" Yunho merasakan pipinya ngilu, tonjokan namja itu lumayan keras hingga ia bisa merasakan darah mengalir dari sela-sela giginya.

"KAU BRENGSEK!" Yunho baru akan mengarahkan tinjunya tepat dirahang Jaejoong, namun gerakannya segera ia tepis dan membiarkan namja cantik itu pergi dari sana tanpa membawa tas dan buku bacaannya.

"Kenapa?" Yunho melirik punggung Jaejoong yang berjalan menjauhinya. "Kenapa tatapannya bisa sekosong itu?"

Yunho memungut buku bacaan yang tadi terjatuh diatas lantai. Buku bersampul hitam dengan judul kapital merah bertuliskan 'Abandoned Child (Anak yang dibuang)'. Mengingat tatapan namja tadi membuat Yunho kembali bergidik.

_**Drrrtt~**_

Ponsel Yunho bergetar, dari sang eoma.

"Ada apa, eoma?"

_"Yun, kau sudah menemukan tunanganmu?"_

Wajah Yunho kembali berubah murung. "Bagaimana aku bisa menemukan tunanganku jika mobilku mogok dan tubuhku disiram air kotor oleh anak aneh yang membuatku merinding hingga aku melewatkan pidatoku, eoma?"

_"Omo, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sayang?"_

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya kesialan yang datang secara bertubi-tubi!"

_"Tapi kau harus tetap menemukan dia! Kakekmu di Amerika hanya bilang bahwa ia adalah murid baru disekolahanmu, tapi eoma tidak tahu apa dia murid tahun pertama atau tahun kedua sepertimu!"_

"Hanya itu saja yang dibilang kakek?" Yunho membalik-balikan halaman buku ditangannya tanpa minat.

_"Yang eoma tahu, dia adalah seorang Kim!"_

"Ada puluhan anak yang bermarga Kim, eoma?" Yunho menghembuskan nafas lelahnya. Ia kembali menopangkan dagunya diatas meja. Tugasnya tahun ini benar-benar berlipat ganda.

_"Ah, sebentar sayang. Email dari kakek baru saja sampai. Dia bahkan mengirimkan fotonya untukmu, akan coba eoma transfer!"_

"Hey, guys! Apa kabar?" Yoochun dan teman-teman lainnya sudah menginjakan kakinya di kelas.

"Eoma, aku matikan dulu yah!?" Yunho memutuskan sambungannya secara sepihak dan berhigh five ria bersama keempat sobat baiknya. "Bagaimana upacaranya?"

"Membosankan seperti biasa!" Jiyong merebahkan dirinya dibelakang meja Yunho. "Kenapa kau bisa terlambat? Pidatomu? Sayang sekali harus Changmin yang menggantikannya..."

"Jangan bicarakan aku! Aku sudah cukup ditertawakan seisi sekolah.." Changmin membuka buku pelajarannya dan terbenam didalamnya.

"Memang apa yang dibicarakannya?" Yunho tersenyum konyol pada sahabat-sahabat gilanya itu.

"Dia tidak berhenti berbicara tentang apa saja yang harus disajikan dalam menu makanan sekolah berikut kandungan gizinya!" Yoochun terkekeh seraya menyenggol siku Changmin hingga namja jangkung itu mendelik kesal.

"Berhenti tertawa Park Yoochun!?" Changmin menutup mulut Yoochun dengan buku pelajarannya. "Lalu? Apa yang membuatmu terlambat?"

Changmin berusaha mengganti topik pembicaraan. Ia sudah cukup terlihat konyol hari ini.

"Aku sedang sial, sobat!" Yunho menceritakan semua kejadian yang dialaminya pagi ini dan juga tentang namja gila yang berani menonjok pipinya.

"Aku tidak tahu ada apa dengannya? Tapi melihat pandangan matanya, membuatku jadi tidak tega!" Yunho mengeluh, "Dia duduk dibangku itu!" tunjuknya pada sebuah bangku dimana tas Jaejoong masih tertinggal disana.

"Kau pasti sudah terjerat dengan pesonanya?" Junsu terkikik dan merapatkan pelukannya pada Yoochun, kekasihnya. "Apa dia cantik?"

"Hey, dia adalah namja! Dan aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta dengannya!?" Yunho menaiki bahunya dan berbicara dengan nada sedikit lelah, "Lagipula tunanganku sudah datang hari ini!"

Mata Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin dan Jiyong membelalak lebar. "Tunangan?" seru mereka berempat dengan serempak.

"Kau tidak pernah menceritakan yang ini, sobat?" Yoochun bersiap untuk marah, "Sejak kapan kau bertunangan, hoh?"

"Wait! Wait, guys!" Yunho mengangkat kedua tangannya didepan dada, berusaha merileks-kan keadaan. "Eoma, Appa, juga kakekku baru saja mengatakan semua ini padaku dua hari yang lalu!"

"Maksudnya?" mereka semua tidak mengerti.

"Mereka bilang bahwa sejak aku lahir, aku sudah ditunangkan oleh seseorang.."

"HAH?" Yoosuminji melongo tak percaya.

"Keluarganya sudah menjadi sahabat keluarga kami sejak lama! Untuk menjalin persaudaraan yang lebih erat, kedua kakek kami akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunangkan aku dan anak mereka sejak kami baru lahir.."

"Itu gila, Yun!" Junsu tercengang, "Aku pikir cerita ini hanya ada dalam drama!?"

"Tidak , Su! Ini kenyataan dan inilah kisah hidupku saat ini!" Yunho mengelus dadanya,

"Omo, aku pasti gila jika menjadi dirimu!" Changmin menggeleng prihatin, "Ditunangkan oleh orang yang aku tidak tahu wujud dan sifatnya?"

"Juga tidak tahu apa dia cantik atau jelek?" Yoochun menatap miris wajah sobatnya itu.

"Serta tidak tahu apa dia tinggi atau pendek?" Jiyong mengelus pundak Yunho.

"YAA! Jangan membuatku lebih takut!" Yunho mendeath-glare sobat-sobatnya, "Dia pasti cantik dan tinggi! Aku yakin, aku bisa merasakannya.."

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang?" Changmin memandang kearah jendela. Dimana murid-murid masih banyak yang berjalan dilapangan. "Apa dia murid tahun pertama?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu! Kami tidak pernah bertemu. Semenjak kakek dari pihak keluarga mereka meninggal, hubungan keluarga kami melonggar. Apalagi mereka akhirnya pindah tanpa sepengetahuan kakek! Jadi, hanya ada sedikit petunjuk!

"Kenapa jadi rumit begitu?" Changmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Lalu bagaimana kau bisa menemukan tunanganmu?"

"Yang pasti, dia bermarga Kim!" Yunho mengelus dagu lancipnya sambil berpikir. "Ah, eoma baru saja mengirimiku foto tunanganku itu! Kalian mau lihat?"

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Bikin pusing saja!" omel Yoosuminji saat melihat Yunho yang kini sibuk membuka email diponselnya.

"Biar aku yang melihat dulu!" Junsu merebut ponsel Yunho sebelum namja tampan itu sempat membukanya, "Aku akan menilainya untukmu!"

"Baiklah, kalian semua lihat dia baik-baik. Lalu katakan padaku, apa dia cantik atau tidak? Apa dia tinggi? Dan bagaimana kesan kalian padanya?" Yunho memantapkan dirinya, dadanya bergemuruh sejak tadi. Jantungnya seperti ingin copot keluar.

Junsu membekap mulutnya tidak percaya, "Oh, no! Dia cantik sekali!"

Senyum Yunho langsung merekah, "Benarkah?"

"Dia juga tinggi!" Jiyong mematung ditempat. Sedangkan matanya Yoochun sudah berbinar-binar bak lampu sorot. "Dia putih dan seksi, Yun!"

Seringai Yunho makin melebar. Sementara Changmin hanya mengedip-ngedip tidak normal, "Tapi dia namja!" serunya datar sambil memakan snack kesukaannya dengan suara yang keras.

"Apa?" senyum Yunho memudar seketika. "NAMJA?"

"Ya, dia namja!" Yoosuminji memperlihatkan foto sang tunangan. "Kau serius, Yun? Kau akan ditunangkan oleh namja?"

Mulut Yunho membula lebar saat ia sadar siapa sosok itu. Matanya menyipit begitu ia mengenal dengan baik siapa sosok bermata hitam nan besar itu, dengan bibir merah dan hidung mancung yang seksi.

"DIA? BUKANKAH DIA ANAK YANG SUDAH MENONJOKKU TADI?" tunjuk Yunho dengan panik.

"Orang ini? Orang yang sudah menyiramku dengan air jalanan?" tuduhnya lagi. Frustasi. Sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, ia menjerit penuh penolakan.

"ARKHH! Eomaaaa~~~ apa yang harus kulakukan?"

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

My fiance so sexy.. part B

Pair : Yunjae, etc

Rating : M

Genre : Romance, Scandal Family, Humor, etc

Warning : YAOI & Thypos

.

.

[Yunho pov]

.

Apa tak mengerti, apa yang salah dengan diriku sebenarnya? Aku termasuk murid yang pandai dan berkharisma di sekolah. Aku juga ketua Osis di Shinki School. Ok, aku memang sedikit kekanak-kanakan, terlalu manja pada eoma dan sangat penurut. Aku belum pernah melakukan hal-hal berbahaya dan nakal. Bisa dibilang, citraku sebagai seorang anak sangatlah baik dan positif.

Sejak aku kecil, haraboji selalu membawakan hadiah dan mengajakku jalan-jalan bersama Appa dan Eoma. Aku sangat sayang pada mereka bertiga, lalu apa yang membuatku harus menentang keputusan mereka kali ini?

Ok, bisa dibilang ini adalah hidupku. Aku yang akan ditunangkan. Aku yang akan menikah. Sudah seharusnya aku yang memilih siapa yang akan menjadi pendampingku kelak? Tapi bagaimana bisa aku menolak keinginan mereka?

"Yunho, apa kau mendengar ucapanku?"

Lee Sosaengnim dan semua anak sekelas kini menoleh padaku.

"Nee, sae'nim?" aku segera berdiri. Mendadak gugup untuk sesaat sebelum aku sempat menolehkan wajahku pada Yoochun yang duduk tak jauh dariku.

"Halaman 2, soal nomer 5?" Yoochun memberitahuku dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

Aku mengangguk dan mencoba mengembalikan fokus pikiranku pada pelajaran. Selama ini, aku selalu mendapat tiga besar, jangan sampai aku terdepak dari list itu karena seorang namja aneh yang baru saja kutemui pagi ini.

.

.

"Eoma, aku akan segera mencarinya! Aku janji!" aku menghela nafas dan kembali mematikan ponselku. Dan kini, aku tetap tidak bisa menemukan dimana dirinya meski jam istirahat telah tiba.

"Mian tapi kami harus makan, sobat!" Yoochun dan yang lain melambaikan tangannya padaku. "Kami akan membawa makanan ringan untukmu!"

Lalu mereka menghilang begitu saja ditengah kerumunan. Membiarkanku sendiri. Kutatap wajah di ponselku ini. Wajah dirinya. Namja bernama Kim Jaejoong itu. Aku baru mengetahuinya dari absen kelas yang sempat dibacakan Lee Sosaengnim.

"Kau pergi kemana?" tanyaku pada foto didalam ponselku. "Akulah yang telah membuatmu membolos hari ini! Mian~"

"Eh? Kenapa jadi menyalahkan diri sendiri? Dialah yang seharusnya minta maaf? " pikirku kesal.

Kuputuskan untuk mencarinya karena ponselku lagi-lagi kembali berdering. Eoma tidak akan berhenti menelponku jika aku tidak segera menemukannya. Jika aku punya segudang penguntit didunia ini, maka eoma adalah salah satu diantaranya. Dia adalah penguntit sejatiku.

"Eoma!? Jika kau terus menghubungiku, kapan aku akan menemukan Jaejoong?" seruku dengan kesal. "OK. Aku janji aku akan menemukannya! Juga membawa dia pulang kerumah! Cukup?"

Kumatikan ponselku dengan penuh emosi. Akupun mencari sosok itu sambil menggerutu karena aku benar-benar sudah lelah. Dimulai dari perpustakaan, auditorium, gymnasium, galeri sekolah, lapangan, klub sekolah, hingga atap gedung. Dan kini, disinilah pencarianku berakhir. Danau buatan dibelakang sekolah.

Disana ada hutan kecil yang dipenuhi perdu berbunga. Tempat yang sangat indah sekaligus sepi. Cocok untuk menyendiri.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan, eoh?" aku berdiri dibelakangnya. Menatap pemuda yang tengah duduk dibawa pohon mapple sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Untuk apa kau disini?" Jaejoong tampak kesal, dia baru saja akan berdiri namun aku terlanjur menahannya.

"Jangan pergi! Kita harus bicara!"

"Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan!" Jaejoong berusaha memberontak namun cekalan kuat ditanganku tidak bisa diremehkan olehnya.

"Sakittt! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jaejoong berusaha untuk menggigit lenganku. Namun aku tidak kalah cepat, kutahan wajahnya sekuat tenaga. Hingga dadaku membentur punggungnya. Bisa kurasakan harum tubuhnya menguar dihidungku. Jaejoong, kau benar-benar harum.

_**Bugh~~**_

Lagi dan lagi ia memukul pipiku, apa maksud semua ini? Kenapa orang ini senang memukul wajahku? Oh, aset berhargaku didunia!

"Lepaskan aku!" Jaejoong menggeram marah dan menggigit telingaku.

"Arrkhhhhh~ eoma, telingakuuuuu~~~~~~~~~"

.

.

[Author pov]

.

"Kenapa Yunho belum juga kembali?" Changmin menoleh pada dua bangku kosong yang kini ada dikelasnya. "Apa mereka sedang bermesra-mesraan?"

"Itu tidak mungkin!" Junsu menggeleng, "Mendengar cerita Yunho~~ kurasa mereka sedang bertengkar!? Bukankah mereka saling menonjok pagi tadi?"

"Ah, kenapa aku tidak berpikir kesana! Kau benar, Su-ie tersayang!" Yoochun langsung berdiri, "Ini gawat! Kita harus mencari Yunho sekarang!"

Sebelum empat sekawan itu berhasil keluar kelas, Choi Sosaengnim sudah masuk kekelas lebih dulu. Guru paling killer seseantaro Shinki School itu sudah membawa penggaris kayu sepanjang satu setengah senti.

"Ada yang berniat kabur dalam mata pelajaranku?"

"Ti.. tidak sosaengnim!" Yoochun dan kawan-kawannya segera kembali ketempat duduk mereka.

Bel sekolah tanda pelajaran berakhir akhirnya berbunyi. Namun dua pemuda itu belum juga kembali kekelas. Yoochun dan ketiga temannya tidak mengerti kemana mereka menghilang sejauh ini. Alhasil, merekapun memutuskan untuk pulang. Berharap jika Yunho menghubungi mereka nantinya, mengingat betapa mengerikannya sosaengnim Choi karena kedua muridnya mendadak hilang dan tak kembali sampai jam pelajarannya benar-benar berakhir.

.

.

"Ah.. akk.. aku pulang!" Yunho berseru dengan keringat yang sudah mengalir dari keningnya. Dengan wajah merah, ia berjalan masuk kedalam rumah sambil membopong seorang namja dipundaknya.

"Eoma, aku pulang!" Yunho menurunkan Jaejoong yang sudah terikat. Tangan dan kakinya kini dililit oleh dasi dan ikat pinggang Yunho. Sementara bibirnya tersumpal sapu tangan hingga ia tidak bisa bicara dan hanya menggeram sejak tadi.

"Akhirnya sampai juga.."

Setelah menjatuhkan Jaejoong diatas sofa, Yunho mengambil segelas air dari kulas dan meminumnya sampai habis.

"Hah.. hah..." deru nafasnya terdengar sangat berat dan sampai ketelinga sang eoma. Yeoja cantik itu mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat seseorang yang terikat diatas sofa miliknya.

"Yunho, apa yang kau lakukan?" yeoja cantik itu langsung mendekati Jaejoong dan memeriksanya, "Kau menculik seseorang? Apa kau sudah gila?"

Yunho menghapus keringatnya, wajahnya tampak kusam dan rambutnya benar-benar berantakan. Terutama dengan tiga kancing bajunya yang sudah copot.

"Aku-kan hanya menuruti perintah eoma! Eoma yang menyuruhku untuk membawanya kesini!" Yunho duduk diatas sofa yang lain dan memperhatikan tingkah sang eoma yang sedang berusaha untuk melepas ikatan di tangan dan kaki Jaejoong.

"Eoma menyuruhmu membawanya! Bukan memaksanya apalagi menculiknya seperti ini!" Mrs Jung memasang wajah melas sambil menatap Jaejoong yang sudah melemparkan sapu tangan dari mulutnya.

"Sebenarnya siapa kalian? Kenapa kalian menculikku?" Jaejoong sudah mendorong Mrs Jung agar menjauh darinya,

"KAU, JUNG YUNHO BRENGSEK! Kau berniat memperkosaku?" tudingnya pada Yunho. "Aku akan melaporkanmu pada polisi! Lihat saja!"

Mulut Yunho membuka, siap untuk berdebat dengan namja cantik dihadapannya. Namun Mrs Jung sudah melerai mereka.

"Maaf atas kesalah pahaman ini, Jaejoong ah~" Mrs Jung tersenyum lembut, "Tapi apakah kau tega melaporkan tunanganmu sendiri pada polisi. Yunho hanya salah menangkap kata-kataku. Tapi dia adalah anak yang baik. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk menculik apalagi memperkosamu, sayang?"

Jaejoong merasa ada yang salah dengan telinganya. "Maaf, tapi kau pasti salah bicara Mrs? Tu.. tunanganku? Tapi aku tidak pernah bertunangan dengan siapapun!"

Senyum Mrs Jung merekah, "Tidak, sayang! Kau adalah tunangan Yunho. Tanyakan saja pada eoma atau appamu jika kau tidak percaya!"

.

.

"Chullie?" Jaejoong memanggil nama Heechul tanpa embel-embel 'eoma' setiap ia marah ataupun ingin mengamuk. "Chullie, dimana kau?"

Brak~

Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar sang eoma dengan kemarahan yang memuncak. Namun apa yang dilihatnya sudah membuat matanya melebar sempurna. Dua pasang tubuh yang tengah beradegan intim tanpa selembar benang telah merusak pandangannya.

"ANAK BRENGSEK, Apa yang kau lakukan?" Heechul mendorong seorang laki-laki tua yang baru saja merasuki tubuhnya hingga terjatuh dari ranjang. Sambil mendengus muak, ia mengambil selimut dan melilitkannya dengan asal-asalan.

"Maaf.." Jaejoong keluar dengan terburu-buru dan tanpa sengaja tersandung oleh karpet kamar hingga ia terjatuh.

"BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENGGANGGU PEKERJAANKU!" Heechul berlari dan langsung menarik kerah seragam Jaejoong dengan ekspresi marah. Dengan kasar, ia menampar pipi putranya dengan kuku-kukunya yang licin.

"Maaf.." sudut bibir Jaejoong berdarah karena tamparannya.

"Lagi-lagi kau membuatku rugi, anak brengsek!" Heechul berkacak pinggang sambil melirik pria tua yang sudah mengenakan jas kerjanya kembali dan mendatangi kedua namja cantik itu dengan wajah marah.

"Sebaiknya kau urusi dulu masalahmu, baru kau bisa datang menemuiku!" pria tua itu melirik Jaejoong sekilas lalu pergi begitu saja.

"See?" Heechul terkekeh mengerikan sambil mengambil sebatang rokok dari dalam kamarnya. Dinyalakannya rokok itu dihadapan Jaejoong.

"Sudah berapa kali kau mengganggu pekerjaanku?"

Heechul menoyor kepala Jaejoong berkali-kali, "Kau menganggap eomamu pelacur tapi apa yang bisa kau lakukan selain menghabiskan uangku?"

Jaejoong menatap Heechul dengan kebencian yang teramat sangat.

"Kenapa menatapku begitu? BENCI? MARAH?"

Heechul tertawa lagi, "Kau hanya anak sialan yang bisanya merengek dan meminta hidup mewah tanpa mau bekerja! Bisa apa kau tanpa eomamu ini?"

Jaejoong tidak lagi menatap mata sang eoma. Ia memilih memejamkan matanya, dadanya terasa nyeri dan berdarah.

"JANGAN SOK SUCI DIHADAPANKU!"

"Aku melakukan semua ini demi siapa, HA?" Heechul meniupkan asap rokok itu kewajah Jaejoong. "AKU MENJADI KOTOR KARENA SIAPA? JAWAB?"

Jaejoong terdiam. Tak sekalipun ia mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kau bisa makan enak sampai sekarang karena aku rela memberikan tubuhku pada laki-laki tua itu!" Heechul mengelus pipi Jaejoong, "Lalu kau.. apa yang kau lakukan? Kau hanya bisa melukis dan menghabiskan uangku dengan mabuk-mabukan!"

"Sama seperti laki-laki tua bangka itu! Meninggalkan aku dan anak bodoh sepertimu!"

Jaejoong sudah tidak tahan lagi. Iapun menatap Heechul dengan mata yang memerah. Didalam hatinya, ia terus mengutuk Heechul. Mengutuk karena ucapan dan sikapnya selama ini.

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu melakukan ini!" serunya,

"AKU TIDAK PERNAH MEMINTAMU MENYERAHKAN TUBUHMU!? KENAPA KAU MENYALAHKAN AKU, HA?" Jaejoong tak sanggup lagi dan meluapkan kemarahannya dengan berteriak dihadapan Heechul. Membuat namja cantik yang lebih tua darinya itu menampar pipinya lagi hingga darah kembali mengalir.

"Aku membencimu! SANGAT MEMBENCIMU!"

Jaejoong berlari keluar. Tidak perduli lagi meski gerimis sudah menjatuhi dataran Seoul dan membuat tubuhnya basah. Ia berlari tanpa kenal arah. Namun langkah kakinya malah mengarahkan dirinya pada satu tujuan.

Kesuatu tempat yang bahkan baru pertamakalinya ia datangi.

.

.

"Eoma, kenapa lobsternya kau goreng? Kenapa tidak dibakar?" Yunho menggigit daging lobster dengan gigi gingsulnya.

"Eoma tidak punya banyak waktu, Yunho! Digoreng juga enak, kok~" Mrs Jung mengambil sepiring nasi untuk suaminya, "Kau suka sayurnya, sayang? Aku membuatkannya khusus untukmu.."

Mr Jung mengangguk, "Suka, aku akan memakan semuanya sampai habis!"

"Petirnya seram sekali! Diluar pasti sangat dingin~" Mrs Jung meletakan beraneka lauk pauk dipiring suaminya.

"Nasinya masih panas, aku mau membaca dulu sambil menunggu sayang!?" Mr Jung membuka surat kabar malamnya, "Apa ada berita tentang korupsi lagi? Kenapa para pejabat jahat itu tidak dihukum gantung saja!"

"Aku akan marah jika kau membuka koran ketika hendak makan, sayang!? Tolong tunda dulu membaca korannya!?"

"Baiklah, mian yeobo~" Mr Jung melempar korannya begitu saja. Hingga hampir mengenai keca jendela yang mengarah keteras depan. Yunho yang tak sengaja melihat, merasa terkejut ketika ia melihat seseorang tengah berdiri diam didepan pintu gerbang.

Seluruh tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan, uap napas sudah keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya. Namja itu masih berpakaian seragam. Namun tanpa tas atau benda apapun ditubuhnya.

"Nuguya?" Yunho meletakan udang raksasa itu dan bergegas mengambil payung.

.

.

"Jaejoong, kenapa kau kesini?" Yunho membuka pintu gerbangnya, ia mencondongkan payungnya kearah Jaejoong agar tubuh namja itu tidak menjadi basah lebih banyak. "Kau ingin menemuiku?"

Namja cantik itu hanya terdiam.

"Sudah berapa lama kau berdiri seperti ini? Kenapa tidak masuk?"

Namun namja cantik itu tidak kunjung menjawab dan hanya membiarkan tubuhnya terkena guyuran hujan.

"Kau kenapa? Apa sesuatu terjadi?"

Namja bermata musang itu tampak kaget saat melihat mata memerah tunangannya.

Jaejoong menghapus air mata yang masih terus mengalir dari matanya. Lehernya terasa sangat sakit. Ingin sekali ia menjerit dan berteriak agar semua orang tahu betapa sakit dirinya. Betapa sakit hatinya karena memiliki eoma sebrengsek Heechul. "Kau tunanganku, kan?"

"Eh?" Yunho hanya bisa mengedip-ngedip bingung.

"KAU TUNANGANKU,-KAN?" sekali lagi Jaejoong berteriak, mencoba mengalahkan suara hujan yang menguyur mereka dengan sangat deras.

"Emm.. itu.." Yunho terkejut. Ia bingung bagaimana mengatakannya.

Jaejoong tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Sambil membuang payung yang ada ditangan Yunho, ia mendekati sosok tampan dihadapannya itu hingga hidung mereka tidak lagi berselisih jarak.

"Tolong 'tiduri' aku dan bawa aku pergi dari rumah itu!?" serunya sambil meraup bibir bawah Yunho yang tampak tebal dan memerah. Membuat namja berwajah kecil dengan gigi gingsul itu terkejut hingga punggungnya menyentuh pagar rumah akibat ciuman mendadak dari namja cantik dihadapannya.

"Tiduri aku dan bawa aku pergi dari sana.." air mata Jaejoong menetes disela-sela ciuman ganas darinya. Lalu pandangannya memburam begitu saja dan jatuh dalam pelukan hangat Jung Yunho yang masih shock dan tidak bisa bicara saking kagetnya.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

My fiance so sexy.. part C

.

.

Pair : Yunjae, etc

Rating : M

Genre : Romance, Scandal Family, Humor, etc

Warning : YAOI & Thypos

.

.

[Author pov]

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong, Yun?" Jung Yejin, eoma dari Yunho beranjak kedalam kamar tamu yang kini dipakai Jaejoong untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. "Tampaknya ia demam."

"Badannya hangat, apa perlu kita memanggilkan dokter?" Yunho membenarkan selimut yang dipakai Jaejoong. Setelah memkompres dahinya dengan air hangat, suhu tubuhnya masih juga tidak membaik. "Tiga puluh sembilan? Tidakkah itu terlalu panas?"

Yejin menggeleng sekali lagi. Ia hanya bisa terdiam menatap calon menantunya itu. "Bagaimana dia bisa hujan-hujanan?"

"Aku tidak tahu, sepertinya ia kabur dari rumahnya." Yunho meletakan termometer yang semula melekat di lengan Jaejoong ke atas meja. Setelah mengganti pakaian Jaejoong dengan piyama miliknya, namja bermata musang itu memutuskan untuk meraih ponselnya.

"Lebih baik aku menghubungi dokter saja!"

Belum sempat ia memencet tombol keypad ponselnya, sebuah tangan menjulur dan menarik kaos miliknya. Mata bulat hazel itu kini tengah menatapnya dengan wajah sedih.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Yunho kembali duduk disisi kiri Jaejoong, "Apa yang kau rasakan? Apa kau ingin makan? Atau minum?"

Jaejoong masih terdiam, mata bulatnya tak berkedip. Ia hanya menatap wajah Yunho dalam kesunyian.

Yejin tak mengerti maksud pandangan Jaejoong, begitupun dengan putra semata wayangnya. Kini dirinya dan Yunho hanya bisa berpandang-pandangan. Tampaknya, ada sesuatu yang ditutup-tutupi oleh namja cantik itu.

"Kau lapar? Kau ingin makan sesuatu?" Yunho mengarahkan wajahnya lebih dekat. Siapa tahu Jaejoong merasa sangat lemah hingga berbicara saja begitu sulit untuknya. "Kau tidak perlu takut padaku, katakan saja! Aku akan membantumu sebisa mungkin!"

Jaejoong hanya berkedip sekali. Raut wajahnya datar. Tak ada senyum.

"Hmm~ untuk ucapan yang kau katakan sebelum kau pingsan~"

Yunho mendadak merasa malu. Ia masih teringat jelas apa yang namja cantik itu ucapakan padanya. Dalam hati ia ingin sekali tertawa, bagaimana mungkin dalam pertemuan pertama seseorang.. ia justru diminta untuk meniduri dan menikahi orang itu saat itu juga? Namja cantik ini pasti sedang mabuk.

"..aku akan melupakannya.." Yunho memasang senyum kecilnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Meski kata eoma kau adalah tunanganku! Tapi tetap saja, kita baru bertemu hari ini disekolah. Bahkan aku masih bisa merasakan sakitnya pukulanmu ketika kau memukulku tadi pagi!"

Yunho melongos kecil sambil mengusap-usap pipinya, "Tenanglah! Aku tidak pernah mendendam terlalu lama. Aku-kan ketua Osis Shinki yang.."

Cup~

Jaejoong mencium Yunho tepat dibibir, membuat Yunho dan Yejin hanya bisa mematung karena terkejut. Mereka tak pernah menyangka jika namja cantik itu begitu berani.

"Mmp..." Jaejoong menyesapnya sedikit dalam meski tanpa pertukaran saliva. Ia melepaskannya dengan lembut lalu mencium pipi kanan Yunho dengan bibir cherrynya.

"Tolong ijinkan aku tinggal disini!" serunya seperti berbisik. Suaranya sangat lemah. Terang saja, demamnya cukup tinggi hingga terlihat dari pipinya yang memerah. Ia merengkuh kedua bahu Yunho yang bergetar dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Sementara Yunho, ia tidak bicara sepatah katapun selain tercengang tak percaya. Bagaimana tidak? Jika dirinya dicium begitu saja tanpa permisi. Didepan sang eoma tercinta.

"Aku akan membayar berapapun sewanya, juga semua makanan yang aku makan dirumah ini!" Jaejoong menatap Yejin, yeoja cantik yang tengah memandangnya dengan shock. "Tapi ijinkan aku tinggal disini, aku tidak mau kembali kerumah itu! Aku mohon.."

"Ta.. tapi Jae.." Yunho mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Jaejoong. Ia akui namja didepannya sangatlah cantik. Namja paling sempurna yang pernah ia lihat. Meski begitu, dia tetaplah orang asing baginya.

Sangat aneh rasanya saat kau tiba-tiba saja dipukul, dicium dan dipeluk begitu saja dalam satu hari yang sama oleh orang yang tidak dikenal. Yunho tak habis pikir. Kepribadian Jaejoong benar-benar aneh. Sikapnya berubah-ubah hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam.

"Aku hanya minta waktu beberapa hari untuk menenangkan diri! Aku.. aku punya masalah yang rumit.." wajah Jaejoong mendadak tegang, perubahan wajahnya terliat begitu jelas. Namja cantik itu terlihat sangat bingung. "Aku tidak mau kembali kesana, tempat itu bukan rumahku lagi, aku.. aku.."

Yejin segera bertindak. Ia meletakan sebelah tangannya dibahu Jaejoong. Wanita tua itu paham ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Ia bisa melihat ketakutan dan kesepian dari pandangan calon menantunya itu.

"Tenanglah! Jika kau ingin tinggal disini, maka aku akan membujuk suamiku agar mengijinkanmu tinggal! Lagipula keluarga Kim sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami sejak dulu!" Yejin mengelus puncak kepala Jaejoong, "Jangan tegang, istirahatlah lebih dulu! Jika besok demammu sudah turun, kau bisa langsung ke sekolah dan berangkat bareng bersama Yunho!"

"Eoma? Tapi.." Yunho tak merasa setuju dengan pendapat eomanya. "Bagaimana dengan orang tua Jaejoong? Mereka akan panik karena putra mereka tidak kunjung pulang? Tidakkah lebih baik jika Jaejoong kembali kerumahnya saja?"

"Aku tidak punya rumah!" Jaejoong memandang sisi jendela kamarnya, ada nada kesedihan dalam suaranya.

"Aku juga tidak punya keluarga!" Namja cantik itu masih merasa sakit, tidak hanya pipinya yang berkali-kali ditampar Heechul. Tapi juga hatinya, jiwanya.

Yejin sepertinya paham atas apa yang terjadi pada namja cantik dihadapannya itu. Sepertinya ada banyak hal yang belum ia ketahui dari keluarga Kim. Tentang hilangnya mereka begitu saja setelah harabojie Kim wafat. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat itu? kenapa Jaejoong dan keluarganya menghilang tiba-tiba?

Tapi perjanjian tetaplah perjanjian. Jaejoong dan Yunho tetap harus menikah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yun! Sepertinya Jaejoong butuh waktu untuk memulihkan diri, kajaa! Sebaiknya kita keluar, bibi Han akan datang sebentar lagi untuk mengantarkan makanan!" Yejin menarik tangan Yunho, ia masih ingin bicara empat mata dengan putra tunggalnya.

Yunho hanya bisa mengangguk dan pasrah saat dirinya diseret keluar dari kamar Jaejoong. Untuk terakhir kalinya malam itu, Yejin melempar senyum yang lembut saat melihat Jaejoong kembali membaringkan dirinya ditempat ridur. Dan begitu pintu tertutup, Yejin langsung membawa Yunho kembali kedapur.

"Eoma, kenapa membiarkannya tinggal disini? Bagaimana jika teman-temanku tahu? Aku bisa diledek habis-habisan!"

"Apa kau tidak lihat luka disudut bibir Jaejoong, Yun?" Yejin mencoba memelankan suaranya, takut jika suaminya atau Jaejoong sampai mendengar pembicaraan mereka. "Itu berarti ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Jaejoong setelah ia pulang dari rumah kita tadi sore!"

"Maksudnya?"

"Dia mengalami penganiayaan, Yunho sayang!"

"Penganiayaan?" Yunho memekik kaget, "Itu tidak mungkin!?"

"Tidakkah kau lihat luka dibibir dan pipinya?"

Yejin memutar bola matanya saat melihat kelambanan putranya dalam berpikir. "Itu adalah luka karena dipukul! Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa yang melakukan hal keji itu padanya?"

"Mungkinkah eomanya?" Yunho masih tercengang, tak percaya.

"Mungkin saja!"

"Jadi inilah alasannya mengapa ia memilih kabur dari rumahnya?"

Yejin mengiyakan, "Benar, sayang! Itulah kenapa Jaejoong terlihat sangat sedih dan meminta untuk tinggal disini sementara! Kurasa dua atau tiga hari disini akan membuatnya lebih tenang, jadi kau harus membantunya mulai sekarang"

"Kenapa harus aku?" Yunho terperajat lagi, membuat Yejin berkacak pinggang menghadapinya.

"Karena kau tunangannya! Dia akan menjadi calon istrimu di masa depan! Ingat itu Yun!"

.

.

"Jae, kau sudah bangun?" Yunho membawakan senampan makanan ketika pagi telah tiba. Ia sudah menggunakan seragam sekolahnya dan bersiap untuk berangkat jika saja eomanya tidak menyuruhnya menjenguk Jaejoong.

Diputarnya kenop pintu kamar Jaejoong dan melihat sosok cantik itu tengah duduk diatas ranjang dengan bathrope putih dan rambut yang basah.

"Arkh, maaf! Aku tidak tahu jika kau baru keluar dari kamar mandi!" Yunho tampak salah tingkah dan meletakan nampan berisi makanan itu diatas meja. "Aku pergi kesekolah dulu kalau begitu,"

"Jangan pergi, aku ingin ikut denganmu!" Jaejoong yang masih menggunakan bathrope putih langsung menahannya, "Aku ingin kesekolah, bisa pinjami aku seragam? Aku tidak membawa apa-apa tadi malam!"

Yunho menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Biar bagaimanapun, tubuh Jaejoong yang mulus, putih, dan seksi itu berhasil membuat otak siapapun tidak berpikir dengan jernih. "Bukankah kau sedang sakit?"

"Sudah membaik! Jika kau tidak percaya, periksa saja!" Jaejoong meletakan tangan Yunho didahinya sendiri, "Pinjami aku seragammu, aku mohon! Setelah sampai disekolah, aku akan membelikanmu lagi seragam yang baru!"

Yunho tidak bisa berkata tidak, remaja asing didepannya itu sudah terlalu menggoda hanya dengan melihatnya saja. Lebih baik menuruti kemauannya dan segera pergi dari tempat ini.

"Aku akan memijamkannya! Kau makanlah dulu sarapanmu itu!"

Tak lama setelahnya, mereka akhirnya pergi bersama kesekolah dengan menggunakan mobil Yunho. Pak Han, supir keluarga Jung yang menyetir.

Meski namja cantik itu lebih banyak diam, namun keberadaannya cukup membuat Yunho tidak konsen. Yunho tak bisa berhenti memandangi sosok Jaejoong dari bawah hingga ujung rambutnya. Kim Jaejoong benar-benar mempesona.

Kekurangan dia satu-satunya dimata Yunho, hanyalah karena Jaejoong adalah laki-laki. Dan itu berarti ia memiliki 'belalai' seperti dirinya, tanpa buah dada yang merekah sempurna layaknya para yeojayang selalu mengejarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, apa ini keberuntungan ataukah musibah karena ditunangkan oleh namja disebelahku ini?" serunya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dikaca mobil seraya merenungkan semua hal yang terjadi.

.

.

"Pagi, bro!" Yoochun & The Genk sudah melambai dari lapangan basket saat melihat mobil Yunho terparkir di halaman. Ke empat sahabat itu segera berlari menyusul ketua genk mereka, Jung Yunho. Namun lagi-lagi mereka dikagetkan dengan kehadiran Jaejoong yang ikut keluar dari mobil merah metalic itu.

"Omo, begitu cepatkah hubungan kalian saat ini?" Junsu menyengir lebar. Sementara Jiyong sudah bersiul saat Jaejoong hanya melongos pergi begitu saja meninggalkan lima sahabat.

"Malam yang HOT, eh? Apa kalian menghabiskannya dihotel?"

"Malam ini kita Barbeque sampai pagi kalau begitu!" Changmin menepuk belakang kepala Yunho sambil terkekeh. "Dirumahmu, aku kangen dengan Yejin Umma! Sudah lama tidak merasakan masakannya!"

"YA! YAA!YAAA! Jangan menyimpulkan sendiri! Jaejoong hanya menginap dirumahku. Tidak lebih!"

"MENINGAP?" Yosuminji langsung melongo. Shock. "Waaahhhhh~~~~~~~~~~~"

.

.

"Oppa, perwakilan kelas sudah memberikan laporan mengenai kasus penyerangan beberapa murid belakangan ini!" wakil sekretaris memberikan laporan kepada Yunho dan Changmin ketika bel istirahat tiba. Membuat Yuchun menaikan alisnya, bertanya-tanya sejak tadi.

"Apa kamera CCTV diluar dan didalam sekolah tidak bisa melacak siapa pelakunya?"

"Tidak, oppa! Pihak sekolah sudah melaporkan kejadian ini pada polisi! Namun belum ada hasil lebih lanjut!" yeoja cantik bernama Chaerin itu hanya menggeleng. Sebagai ketua osis, Yunho merasa bertanggung jawab dengan kejadian yang terjadi belakangan ini disekolah mereka.

"Baiklah, terimakasih Chaerin!" Yunho tersenyum pada wakil sekretaris sekolah itu lalu membawa laporan yang ia terima keatas mejanya.

"Kepala sekolah pasti akan memanggilku setelah pulang sekolah nanti!"

Yoosuminji hanya bertopang dagu. Mereka juga tidak tahu siapa dalang dibalik semua ini. Sementara Jaejoong yang baru saja datang dari kantin sekolah, hanya bisa menatap bingung kelima sahabat itu.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka? Kenapa wajah mereka murung?" pikirnya.

.

.

"Jaejoong! Aku ada rapat dengan anggota osis dan beberapa guru! Kau tunggulah aku dikantin bersama Yoochun dan yang lain. Mereka akan ikut kita pulang. Ada pesta barbeque malam ini." Yunho dan Changmin sama-sama bergegas keruang rapat. Meninggalkan jaejoong bersamaYoochun cs.

"Kim jaejoong, nee?" Junsu yang tengah bergandengan tangan dengan Yoochun, langsung mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong. "Meski sekelas, kita belum pernah berkenalan! Kim Junsu imnida.."

Jaejoong diam, tidak menerima uluran tangan Junsu.

"YA! Jangan keluarkan keangkuhanmu saat ini! Jika kau memang benar tunangan Yunho, maka sadarilah bahwa kami adalah sahabat terbaik kekasihmu itu." Yoochun memelototi Jaejoong sambil tersenyum sinis padanya.

"Su-ie tersayangku yang polos sudah berbaik hati ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh, jangan kecewakan dia!"

Jaejoong masih terdiam. Ia dan Yoochun saling mengeluarkan aura dingin.

"Sudah! Sudah, tidak apa-apa.." Junsu tersenyum sambil menarik uluran tangan jaejoong dan menjabat tangannya dengan paksa. "Kuharap kita bisa jadi teman baik! Karena kami adalah sahabat Yunho sejak kecil!"

"Kita tunggu saja Yunho dan Changmin di kantin! Aku masih lapar!" Jiyong menyenggol Junsu dan Yoochun dengan sikunya. Lalu menatap lagi kearah Jaejoong. "Lebih baik kau ikut kami, aku tidak mau tanggung jawab kalau Yunho marah karena kau menghilang lagi!"

Jiyong cemberut sambil melangkah menuju kantin. Disusul Yoosu yang masih saling berpelukan.

"Heran, bagaimana bisa Yunho Harabojie memilih tunangan cucunya sejutek dan sedingin itu? Aku bisa gila kalau jadi Yunho!"

Mereka bertiga tidak tahu bahwa sejak tadi Jaejoong terus menahan dirinya agak tidak gugup. Ini kali pertamanya ada orang yang mengajaknya berkenalan tanpa pamrih. Selama ini, orang-orang yang mendekatinya hanya ingin meraup keuntungan darinya saja. Atau bahkan karena menginginkan tubuhnya.

Namja bernama Junsu itu memang terlihat sangat baik dan polos, namun membuat Jaejoong kikuk. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana membalas salam perkenalannya. Ia hanya bisa diam dan terkejut.

.

.

"Kau mau ini, Chunie sayang?" Junsu menyuapkan kue kerabi pada kekasihnya. Membuat Yoochun membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar lalu melahapnya.

"YA! YAA! Jangan bermesra-mesraan didepanku.." Ji yong menempeleng Yoochun hingga membuat namja berjidat lebar itu tersedak.

"Ji yong ah, kau membuat Chunie ku kesakitan..." Junsu langsung menggigit lengan Jiyong dan membuatnya berteriak-teriak.

Mereka bertiga tidak sadar jika perhatian Jaejoong sudah mengarah pada ketiga sahabat itu. Mata Jaejoong tampak berkaca-kaca, tak pernah sekalipun ia merasakan bagaimana menyenangkannya memiliki sahabat. Yang ia lakukan hanya duduk diam dan menjaga jarak dengan orang lain.

Bagaimana tidak? Jika tanpa bergerak saja, Kim jaejoong sudah terlihat sangat mempesona dan memikat banyak orang. Bagaimana jika ia berjalan dan menyapa mereka dengan ramah? Mereka hanya akan memanfaatkannya saja untuk 'mencicipi' tubuhnya. Seperti yang eomanya lakukan setiap hari dirumah. Menjual tubuhnya sendiri.

"Yos! Sudah selesai!" Yunho dan Changmin sudah melambaikan tangan, keluar gedung sekolah.

"Saatnya berpesta! AKU LAPAR!" Changmin berteriak sambil melayangkan tinjunya keudara. Sementara mata Yunho sudah melayang menelusuri sekelilingnya.

"Kenapa kau duduk disana?" Yunho yang mencari-cari Jaejoong sejak tadi segera menyusulnya dan menarik namja cantik itu untuk bergabung. "Kenapa kalian mengucilkannya eoh?"

"Dia saja yang sukanya menyendiri!" Jiyong dan Yoochun sudah memutar bola mata mereka, jengah.

"Tidak usah pikirkan mereka! Kajja!" Yunho tersenyum sesaat. Membuat namja cantik itu merasakan degupan yang aneh dalam dadanya. Yunho yang polos saat didepan eomanya. Kenapa begitu berkharisma saat berada disekeliling teman-temannya?

Yunhopun membawa Jaejoong menuju mobilnya. Menuntunnya dan membiarkan tangannya yang hangat menyentuh kulit halus nan mulus milik Jaejoong. Namun belum beberapa lama mereka melangkah. Seorang namja berjas dengan mata tajam dan tubuh tinggi mencegat langkah mereka. Pria berdasi itu membawa keempat pengawalnya yang berwajah sangar.

"Kim jaejoong! Ikut denganku sekarang juga!"

Namja bernama Seung Hyun, yang pernah bercinta dengan eomanya itu kini hadir dihadapannya. Membuat mata Jaejoong membulat lebar.

"Kenapa kau datang kesini?" dada Jaejoong mencelos. Ia merasa takut saat melihat laki-laki itu. Laki-laki yang pernah menggodanya saat itu. Yang membuat eomanya salah paham karena menganggap ialah yang telah menggoda patner bercintanya. "Pergi! Aku tidak mau ikut denganmu!"

"Eomamu menyuruhku membawamu pulang! Jadi ikut denganku sekarang juga atau aku akan memaksamu dengan cara kasar!"

"Tidak mau!" melihat tubuh Jaejoong bergetar, Yunho membawa Jaejoong kebelakang tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau! Tapi tolong, jangan mengganggunya!"

Mata tajam Seung Hyun segera mengarah pada Yunho. Kini dua laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dan gagah itu saling berhadapan.

"Siapa kau? Berani sekali menantangku?"

Dengan wajah bingung, Yunho melirik sekilas namja cantik yang kini berada dibelakang tubuhnya itu. "Ak.. akku tunangannya! Jadi kau harus meminta ijin dariku sebelum membawanya!"

"Tunangan?" Seung Hyun tertawa, "Heechul tidak pernah mengatakan apapun mengenai tunangan putranya! Kau pasti bermulut besar! Pengawal, cepat ringkus cecunguk-cecunguk bodoh ini dan bawa Jaejoong kepadaku!"

Sebelum keempat pengawal bertubuh besar itu turun tangan, Changmin sudah berjalan kehadapan Seung Hyun. Patner kerja Jaejoong eoma.

"Tuan, sebelum kau membuat kekacauan! Kuharap kau mau berpikir ulang!" Changmin menunjuk para sekuriti sekolah yang sudah mencium bau pertengkaran dan tengah mengawasi mereka sejak tadi.

"Ini adalah Shiki School! Tempat kami sekolah. Jika kau ingin murid-murid di sekolah ini mengeroyokmu, silahkan saja! Tapi kuingatkan, musuhmu tidak hanya berasal dari keluarga Jung yang terpandang, tapi juga dari keluarga Shim, Park dan Kim!"

Mendengar gertakan Changmin, Seung Hyun memundurkan langkahnya. "Kau mengancamku?"

"Aku hanya memberimu peringatan!"

Seung Hyun menatap wajah kelima sahabat itu, lalu Kim jaejoong.

"Baik! Kali ini aku tidak akan memperpanjang masalah! Tapi jika sampai besok sore kau tidak kembali kerumahmu, aku akan bertindak lebih jauh!"

Seung Hyun menatap seluruh tubuh namja cantik itu dan tersenyum mengejek,

"_Ia masih belum tersentuh,-kan? Meski namja bermata musang itu berkata bahwa ia adalah tunangannya! Tapi dari tampangnya yang bodoh dan culun, aku yakin Jaejoong masih belum tersentuh sama sekali. Aku berani bertaruh, bahkan namja culun itu tidak tahu apa yang namanya seks.."_ Pikirnya dalam hati sambil terkekeh. Membayangkan jika namja cantik itu sudah berada dalam gengamannya. Mka ia berjanji, tidak akan membiarkan Jaejoong lolos sedikitpun kala itu.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

My fiance so sexy.. part D

.

.

Pair : Yunjae, etc

Rating : M

Genre : Romance, Scandal Family, Humor, etc

Warning : YAOI & Thypos

.

.

[Author pov]

.

"Katakan padaku, siapa laki-laki itu Jae?" Yunho melirik Jaejoong sambil membulak-balikan daging diatas tempat panggangan. Sementara Changmin dan yang lain sibuk membantu eomanya membuat kimchi putih juga Jangjoriem dan bulgogi.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, hanya teman eoma." Jaejoong mengiris-ngiris dagingnya agar bisa langsung dihidangkan di meja makan.

"Lalu kenapa dia memaksamu pulang? Kenapa tidak eomamu yang datang kesekolah?" Yunho menambahkan kepingan bara api, "Dia terlihat seperti orang jahat! Jangan-jangan dia mafia?"

"Dia memang mafia!" Jaejoong meletakan salad buah diatas meja makan berukuran besar yang terletak ditaman milik keluarga Jung. Tampaknya mereka benar-benar akan berpesta.

"Hah? Dia seorang mafia? Tapi dia bilang, ia teman kerja eomamu? Apa maksudnya?" Yunho berhenti memanggang. Kaget.

"Dimana kau meletakan sojunya?" Jaejoong mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kita akan berpesta! Jadi tidak mau membahasnya saat ini!"

Yunho mendengus kesal, Jaejoong berbicara setengah-setengah lagi. Selalu membuatnya kebingungan. Kenapa sih ia tidak bicara mengenai keluarganya dan masalah yang ia hadapi? Apa begitu sulit dikatakan? Atau karena masalahnya terlalu rumit untuk dibicarakan?

"Biar maid yang mengambilnya! Kau bantu saja aku membulak-balikan daging ini! Kalau sampai hangus, Changmin akan memarahiku lagi!" Yunho menarik Jaejoong dan memberinya semangkuk daging berbumbu.

Tepat pukul sembilan malam, aroma masakan Yejin (Yunho eoma) sudah memenuhi seluruh ruangan di kediaman kelaurga Jung. Changmin cs sudah tidak sabar lagi mencicipi hingga berkali-kali meneteskan air liur mereka.

"Yejin Eoma, kau benar-benar koki sejatiku! Semua masakanmu cocok dengan seleraku," lagi-lagi Changmin menggombal didepan para sahabat. Tak perlu menunggu lagi, Changmin sudah mengambil porsi besar dan memakannya dengan lahap. Membuat yang lain tertawa.

"Memang apa yang bukan menjadi seleramu, Min?" Yejin tersenyum melihat teman-teman Yunho yang sudah ia anggap seperti putranya sendiri. "Keong racun?"

"Tidak, eoma. Keong termasuk dalam daftar kesukaannya! Mungkin salamander panggang?" Yunho menunjuk-nunjuk Changmin,

"Salamder tidak ia makan karena beracun! Bagaimana dengan sup katak lada hitam? Pasti kau tetap akan memakannya kan?" Yoochun melirik namja bertubuh jangkung itu lagi. "Apalagi jika kataknya pake jepit rambut dan sendal jepit!"

"YAA! Kalian pikir aku monster perut besar yang rakus?" Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, ngambek. "Sudah! Jangan membuat kesal! Cepat dimakan atau aku akan menghabiskan semuanya kalau sudah mengamuk!"

"Hati-hati Jae, si monster makanan itu bisa mengambil jatahmu! Kajja, cepat dimakan?" Yunho memasukan daging panggangnya kedalam selada lalu meletakannya dipiring Jaejoong. "Cepat katakan, apa daging hasil pangganganku enak?"

Seketika itu juga, semua orang yang berada dimeja makan mengarahkan matanya pada Jaejoong. Sementara Yejin sudah tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan anaknya. Yunho memang selalu sopan dan sangat perhatian meski terkadang bersikap konyol.

Jaejoong tampak kikuk saat mereka semua memandangnya, iapun mengambil daging pemberian Yunho dan memakannya dengan cepat.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" Yunho menunggu jawabannya, bahkan Changmin ikut diam dan tak bergerak.

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Agak asin~ tapi cukup enak!"

"Kau harus memakannya pakai nasi!?" Yunho mengambil sepiring penuh untuk Jaejoong dan menambahkan semangkuk sup untunya.

"Jae, cobalah masakan eoma! Kau pasti belum merasakan Jangjoriem buatan eoma, sangat enak! Benarkan Junsu?" Yejin ikut mengambilkan sebagian Jangjoriem kedalam piring Jaejoong.

"Iya, jae! Jangjoriemnya Yejin eoma tidak ada yang mengalahkan, koki manapun didunia ini tidak akan sebanding dengan masakannya.." Junsu tertawa sendiri karena bualannya,

"Kau benar-benar berlebihan, Su ie sayang. Pasti Changmin yang mengajarimu menggombal! Aku yakin itu!" Yoochun menggetok kepala Changmin dengan sendoknya.

"Monster makanan itu sudah memberi pengaruh buruk pada Su-ie kita yang polos!" Ji yong menuangkan soju untuk mereka semua. "Tidak usah memikirkan hal lain selain pesta! Ayo, kita minum sampai mabuk!"

"Nee~~~" mereka semua sudah mengambil gelas masing-masing dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Membuat Jaejoong terharu, tidak pernah ia merasakan kebahagian seperti hari ini. Dimana semua orang memperhatikannya dan perduli padanya.

"Jaejoong ah, kajja! Angkat gelasmu! Kita bersulang~~" Yejin eoma bahkan terlihat sebaya dengan mereka. Sayang, Mr Jung tidak sedang di Korea saat ini.

Jaejoong mengangguk, lalu berdiri sambil mengangkat gelas sojunya tinggi-tinggi.

"Kita berdoa untuk kebahagian kita semua!" Yejin menatap semua 'putra-putranya' lalu meminumnya dalam sekali teguk. "Ayo makan semuanya! Jangan sampai ada yang tersisa!"

"Siap, eomaaa~~" dan bunyi peralatan makan yang saling beradu menjadi suara yang merdu ditelinga Jaejoong. Sendok dan garpu yang saling bergesekan dengan piring makan. Juga dentingan gelas. Semuanya merupakan hal baru yang diirasakan oleh Jaejoong.

Chullie eoma tidak pernah menemaninya makan dan jarang ada dirumah selain untuk seks. Hanya ada dirinya dan seorang maid yang bernama Yona disana. Kesepian membuatnya 'buta' akan kata pertemanan. Ia bahkan tak menyangka, jika memiliki teman mampu membuat dunianya yang dulu gelap kini mendadak terang dan bersinar. Dunia yang dulu sempit kini bisa seluas samudera. Tanpa batas dan memberi kehangatan.

"Jaejoong ah, aku bersulang untukmu.." Junsu mengangkat gelasnya kearah Jaejoong dan meminumnya. "Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik!"

.

.

"Jangan bawa aku! Ngg, aku masih ingin minum.." Jaejoong memutar-mutar harinya sendiri sambil terkekeh pelan. Membuat Yunho yang tengah memapahnya kesulitan membawanya kekamar.

"Jae, kenapa kau sampai mabuk seperti ini HA?" Yunho melingkarkan tangannya yang satu keleher Jaejoong, sementara tangannya yang lain kepinggangnya yang ramping.

"Aku masih ingin minum, Yun! Eummm~ eummm~" Jaejoong memonyongkan bibirnya seperti ikan koi. "Dan aku tidak mabuk.."

Yunho merebahkan tubuh Jaejoong diranjang, saat ingin melepaskan diri. Jaejoong malah menarik wajahnya agar mendekat dan menciumi hidungnya.

"YAA! YA! Apa yang kau lakukan, Jae?" Yunho berontak saat air liur Jaejoong membasahi hidungnya. "Kau mabuk! Lepaskan aku!"

"Aku masih ingin makan! Aku akan makan ikan besar ini!" Jaejoong menggigit hidung Yunho dan melingkarkan kedua kakinya dipinggang namja tampan itu.

"JAE, Lepaskan! Jae?" kepala Yunho kini menelusup didada Jaejoong saat namja cantik itu menjambak-jambak rambutnya.

"Aku masih mau makan," Jaejoong mengarahkan mulut lebarnya, bersiap menggigit kepala Yunho. Namun namja bermata musang itu sudah mencubit pantatnya keras-keras hingga namja cantik itu berteriak kesakitan.

"Arkhhh, YUNHO! Ada ikan hiu menggigitku!" Jaejoong memeluk leher Yunho hingga pria tampan ini sama-sama berada diatas ranjang. "Aku takut! Aku takut!"

Jaejoong mendekap Yunho lebih erat dan menyusupkan kepalanya didada Yunho, sementara tangannya yang lain sudah memeluk pinggang sang ketua osis Shinki itu.

"Ada ikan hiu menggigit pantatku!" Jaejoong meringis sedikit, tak lama kemudian iapun mendengkur keras. Tertidur.

Yunho yang menatapnya sejak tadi tak bisa menyembunyikan tawaya. Ia tak menyangka jika Jaejoong bisa segila ini jika mabuk. Ikan hiu apa? Dasar aneh!

Yunho merapihkan rambut Jaejoong yang awut-awutan. Saat jemarinya menyentuh pipi putih nan mulus itu, ia tergoda untuk menelusuri bagian lain yang lebih lembut darinya.

Dengan seksama, tangannya menjelajahi bibir merah bak cherry mungil itu. Diperhatikannya paras wajah Jaejoong dengan seksama. Semuanya tampak sempurna. Tak ada kekurangan atau luka sedikitpun. Fisiknya 100% mendapat nilai tertinggi. Tapi bagaimana dengan hatinya? Dengan hidupnya?

"Jadi benar kau adalah tunanganku?" Yunho menyentuh bulu mata Jaejoong dan memainkannya sebentar. Merasakan setiap helai bulu matanya yang indah, "Jika benar, tolong jujurlah padaku!"

Tangan Yunho kini beralih pada pipi Jaejoong yang kini merona akibat alkohol. "Katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?"

Kepala Yunho mulai mendekat, sesenti demi sesenti. "Jangan menyembunyikannya seorang diri? Biarkan aku membantumu!"

Kini tak ada jarak lagi antara bibir merah mungil milik namja cantik itu dengan bibir tebal milik Yunho. "Mungkin aku bisa membawamu bebas dari kesedihan itu.."

Yunho meraup dua cherry merah itu dan menyesapnya agak lama hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. "Aku bisa melihatnya dari matamu meski bibirmu tidak mengatakannya.. Kim.. Jae.. joong.."

Yunho merasakan gerakan Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu ikut menikmati ciuman mereka. Kepalanya bergerak-gerak dan lidah jaejoong ikut menjelajah merasakan bagian mulut Yunho yang lain. Sensasi hangat bibir Yunho mulai merambat dan terasa dalam hingga merasuk ke jantungnya. Ia merasa damai. Damai dalam pelukan namja tampan yang kini ikut berbaring bersamanya. Merekapun akhirnya tidur bersama. Melupakan keberadaan Changmin cs yang sudah tergelatak tak berdaya diruang tamu karena mereka semua sama-sama mabuk.

.

.

"Duh, pusing!" Jaeyoosuminji sama-sama memijat kepala mereka saat mereka berlima duduk dikursi makan, bersiap untuk sarapan. Yejin eoma sudah menyiapkan air madu hangat untuk menetralisir kadar alkohol ditubuh mereka.

"Minumlah! Kalian terlalu banyak minum tadi malam, harusnya aku melarang kalian untuk mabuk. Aku pasti dimarahi Appanya Yunho jika ia tahu kejadian ini.."

"Tidak apa-apa, Eoma!" Changmin mengambil segelas air madunya dan meneguknya sampai habis. "Jarang-jarang kita berpesta seperti tadi malam. Sudah lama aku tidak tertawa sepuasnya.."

"Benar," Ji Yong mulai memakan sarapannya. "Nanti juga pusingnya hilang. Yang penting kita jangan sampai terlambat, karena pelajaran pertama hari ini si killer Lee.."

"Eh?" Yejin sudah menunjuk jam di dinding, "Kalau kalian tidak menyelesaikan sarapannya sekarang, maka kalian akan terlambat sampai disekolah! Setengah jam lagi bel masuk berbunyi,"

"HAH?" keenam pelajar itu hanya bisa sama-sama terperangah.

.

.

"JAE!" Yunho menarik-narik tangan Jaejoong dan bergegas melewati koridor sekolah. Keenam pelajar itu tampak grasak-grusuk didalam lorong sekolah, "Jae, ayo cepat! Kita bisa dihukum si killer itu jika terlambat!"

"Sembilan.. delapan.. tujuh.." Lee Sosaengnim yang dikenal paling kejam dalam mendidik murid-muridnya itu sudah berdiri didepan kelas sambil membawa-bawa penggaris kayu satu meter.

"Wah! Gawat!" Yochun dan Junsu berhasil masuk pada hitungan keenam,

"Lima.. empat.. Tiga.." sementara Jiyong dan Changmin sudah bergandengan tangan dan berhasil melewati si killer Lee pada hitungan ke tiga. Mereka berempat berusaha menyemangati Yunho dan Jaejoong yang kini tampak berlari sambil bergandengan tangan, tampak tergopoh-gopoh.

"Dua.." mata Mr lee melebar, tersenyum senang saat melihat keringat Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah sebesar biji Jagung.

"Satuu.." kedua kaki Yunho berhasil menapak lantai kelas, namun tidak dengan Jaejoong. Mr Lee bersiap menahan Jaejoong untuk tidak masuk, tapi Yunho memilih memundurkan langkahnya.

"Mian, kami terlambat Sir!" Yunho nyengir lebar sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Kami hanya terlambat beberapa detik, tidak ada toleransikah?"

"Tidak ada, terlambat tetaplah terlambat meski hanya beberapa detik. Sebagai ketua OSIS kau seharusnya bisa memberi contoh yang baik, Yunho!" Lee Sosaengnim sudah memukul pantat Yunho dengan penggaris kayunya. "Dan kau juga! Si anak baru!"

Mr Lee memukulkan penggarisnya di pantat Jaejoong. "Kalian berdua, bantu penjaga perpustakaan merapihkan bukunya! Sebelum selesai, tidak boleh masuk!"

"Baik, Sir!"

Yoosuminji hanya bisa menghembuskan napas mereka dalam-dalam.

.

.

"Changmin?" Sandara, yeoja cantik berkulit halus itu menyerahkan laporan setiap klub pada namja bertubuh jangkung ketika jam istirahat tiba. "Dan ini laporan untuk para murid yang belum mengikuti kegiatan klub. Guru bimbingan konseling akan memanggil mereka jika sampai minggu ini masih belum mengikuti kegiatan klub!"

Yunho dan jaejoong yang baru datang setelah membereskan buku-buku perpustakaan tampak sangat lusuh dan kucel.

"Aku lapar!" Yunho memayunkan bibir tebalnya dan mengambil jatah Yoochun yang baru saja akan menyendok nasi goreng kepitingnya.

"Kau makan apa Yun? Jae?" Junsu sudah berdiri dan memanggil pelayan kantin. "Si Killer Lee benar-benar kejam, hanya karena berbeda dua detik, sudah menghukum kalian sampai jam istirahat tiba!?"

"Miso Ramyun dan Lemonade, kalau kau Jae?"

"Beef Ramyun dan Vanilla latte!"

"Jae, kau belum memilih klub untuk kegiatan tambahanmu tahun ini?" Changmin mengibas-ngibaskan kertas laporan ditangannya, "Kau harus memilih salah satu atau kau akan dipanggil guru BP!"

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan kegiatan apapun!" Jaejoong menggeleng dan meminum vanilla latenya.

"Tapi kau harus! Aku, Yunho dan Yoochun sudah bergabung dengan klub basket sejak pertama kali masuk Shinki. Junsu dan Jiyong lebih memilih untuk ikut klub drama. Jadi kaupun harus memilih salah satu klub disekolah ini,"

"Apa kau punya hobi?"

"Aku suka melukis, tapi aku tak punya semangat melukis belakangan ini."

"Kalau begitu, ikut klub drama kami saja!" Junsu menoleh pada Jiyong, "Tak lama lagi ada festival di sekolah kita. Klub drama akan berpartisipasi, kami kekurangan pemain. Jadi kalau mau bergabung, kami akan merasa terbantu.."

"Klub drama?" Jaejoong merenungkannya, "Apa latihannya berat?"

"Kalau mendekati acara, tentu akan lebih sering latihan. Tapi pada hari biasa, kita hanya latihan dua jam sehabis pulang sekolah. Tiga kali dalam seminggu. Sama seperti klub basket.."

"Akan kupikirkan,"

"Kalau kau sudah memutuskannya, katakan saja! Biar aku dan Jiyong yang membicarakannya pada Kyunie, ketua klub drama kami."

"Terimakasih,"

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi malam.." Yoochun menyenggol Yunho, "Apa yang kalian lakukan berdua dalam satu kamar tadi malam?"

Baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong sama-sama menghentikan makan mereka.

"Emm.. itu.." Yunho melirik Jaejoong. Begitupun dirinya, mereka sama-sama terlihat kikuk. "Tidak ngapa-ngapain. Aku memapah Jaejoong kedalam kamar. Karena sudah sangat mengantuk, aku tak sengaja ikut tertidur diranjangnya. Itu saja!"

"Itu saja? Benar begitu?" Yoochun menyunggingkan bibirnya, menggoda Yunho. "Hanya tidur bareng saja? Tidak lebih? Ciuman misalnya?"

Deg. Jantung Yunho mencelos, ia melihat rona merah muncul di pipi jaejoong. Wajah mereka berdua bagai kepiting rebus kali ini.

'Apa Yoochun memergokinya mencium Jaejoong?' pikir Yunho. 'Tidak, saat itu mereka sedang mabuk. Ia pasti hanya asal bicara!'

Yunhopun menempeleng kepala Yoochun, menutupi kegugupannya. "Jangan berpikir yang bukan-bukan, aku tidak semesum dirimu!"

"Benarkah? Lalu apa yang kulihat tadi malam itu salah?" Yoochun menunjuk-nunjuk jidat Yunho. "Saat hendak buang air kecil, tak sengaja aku melewati kamar Jaejoong. Namun kupikir, aku pasti salah lihat karena tidak mungkin Yunho kami sampai mencuri ciuman dari namja cantik ini! Hahahaha.. orang yang kulihat itu pasti hanya monster mesum khayalanku saja! Ya-kan? Hahahaha…"

Yunho segera berlari dan membekap mulut Yoochun, "Mungkin efek alcoholnya masih berpengaruh pada kekasihmu ini, Su! Ucapannya benar-benar ngawur. Hohoho~"

Yunho kalang kabut menutupi ke-emberan Yoochun. Namun perkataan Yoochun sudah membuat Jaejoong paham bahwa apa yang ia dan Yunho lakukan semalam bukanlah mimpi belaka.

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

My fiance so sexy.. part E

.

.

Pair : Yunjae, etc

Rating : M

Genre : Romance, Scandal Family, Humor, etc

Warning : YAOI & Thypos

.

.

[Author pov]

.

"Apa kabar semuanya? Kini saatnya kita mendengarkan siaran siang. Aku DJ Sandara akan menemani kalian." Terdengaran suara dari ruang audio visual. Sandara, salah seorang anggota osis SMA Shinki juga merupakan anggota klub radio sekolah. Yeoja kecil nan cantik itu berasal dari vietnam namun sudah lama tinggal di korea meski logat bicaranya masih terdengar aneh ditelinga.

"Baiklah. Siaran hari ini akan kubuka dengan lagu dari TVXQ- She"

Junsu tersenyum sambil mendengarkan lagu favoritnya itu. Sambil membawa berkas keanggotaan, ia dan Jiyong kini melangkah menuju sisi barat gedung sekolah untuk bertemu Kyuhyun, ketua klub drama.

"Lagu ini selalu sukses membuat hatiku menghangat ketika mendengarnya. Melodinya sangat indah.." Junsu menatap sahabatnya, Jiyong yang juga tengah membawa setumpuk skenario yang telah ditulisnya.

"Kau berlebihan. Aku lebih suka lagu 'I'm music'. Lebih menyentuh dan menyenangkan menurutku. Eh, Junsu ah.." Jiyong menghentikan langkah Junsu dan menunjuk pria yang sedang berdiri didekat mobil pribadinya. "Bukankah itu pria yang kemaren mencari Jaejoong? Mau apa lagi dia kesini?"

Mata Junsu melebar, "Gawat, Jaejoong tidak boleh dibiarkan sendirian. Pria itu pasti menyuruh pengawalnya untuk membawa Jaejoong! Kita harus segera memberitahu Yunho."

"Tidak usah," Jiyong memberikan kertas skenarionya kepada Junsu, "Biar aku yang menemuinya. Aku akan melabraknya karena sudah mengganggu Jaejoong!"

"Tapi itu berbahaya, Jiyong ah! Laki-laki itu bisa melukaimu!"

"Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak perlu kuatir!" Jiyongpun melangkah kearah Choi Seung Hyun yang masih menunggu para pengawalnya berkeliling didalam sekolah untuk menemukan namja cantik bernama Jaejoong.

.

.

Sinar matahari terasa menyilaukan, menimbulkan bayangan pepohonan musim panas. Dengan rasa bosan, Jaejoong menoleh kearah Jendela kelasnya sambil memandangi lapangan. "Aku-kan sudah bilang tidak mau masuk klub, kenapa kalian memaksaku?"

"Tapi itu wajib, Jae. Lagipula, Junsu dan Jiyong sudah berbaik hati mendaftarkanmu masuk klub drama. Bukankah itu menyenangkan? Melihatmu berakting pasti terlihat sangat lucu, aku tidak sabar melihat wajah jutekmu yang memarah-marahi orang. Kau sangat cocok menjadi peran jahat!?" Yunho tertawa sambil menunggu kedua sahabatnya itu kembali. Tapi tawanya langsung terhenti ketika Jaejoong memelototinya. "Maaf," serunya lagi.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, mereka lama juga ya. Pergi dari tadi namun belum juga kembali~" Changmin sudah bosan. Perutnya sejak tadi meminta untuk diisi.

"Laki-laki itu.. akan datang hari ini, -kan Jae? Waktu itu ia bilang seperti itu." Yunho mendadak mencemaskan Jaejoong. Membuat perasaan takut kembali menelusup hati namja cantik itu. Ia pun kembali memandang keluar. Kearah parkiran mobil. Namun matanya berhasil menatap seorang namja bertubuh mungil dengan dan tampang bad boy nya memasuki mobil seorang pria berjas hitam. Choi Seung Hyun.

"JIYONG ah~" Jaejoong menggebrak meja dan langsung berdiri. Membuat Yunho, Yoochun dan Changmin yang sedang bermalas-malasan ditempat duduk melonjak kaget.

"Ada apa, Jae? Kau membuat kami kaget.." Yunho ikut menatap kemana arah Jaejoong memandang. Matanya ikut melebar saat melihat rombongan mobil berwarna hitam tiba-tiba melaju keluar sekolah dan terlihat Junsu yang sedang mengejar dengan tubuh penuh keringat.

"Apa yang terjadi? Laki-laki sialan itu.. jangan-jangan.." Changmin sudah memukul meja dengan tangan gemetar karena kesal. Mereka berempat segera berlari turun, menemui Junsu. Laki-laki manis itu terlihat sesak dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Yoochun segera menghampirinya.

"Suie, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau sendirian? Mana Jiyong?" Yoochun menghapus keringat di wajah Junsu dengan sapu tangan miliknya. Ia sangat mencemaskan keadaan kekasihnya itu.

"Hiks.. hiks.." Junsu tak sanggup berkata dan memilih untuk menangis. "Jiyong tidak memperdulikan ucapanku dan memilih menemui laki-laki mengerikan itu. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi Jiyong tampaknya dipaksa untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya. Bagaimana ini Yoochun?"

Yoochun tidak tahu harus bagaimana dan hanya bisa menatap teman-temannya yang lain.

"Aku akan menemui Umma dan meminta alamat Choi Seunghyun," Jaejoong berlari untuk mengambil tasnya.

"Aku ikut!" Yunho mengikuti Jaejoong,

"Kami juga.." Changmin dan yang lain sama-sama berlari dan mengejar namja cantik itu. Mereka berencana pergi bersama menemui Kim Heechul.

.

.

"Umma?" Jaejoong berteriak seraya membuka pintu rumahnya lebar-lebar. Namun hanya Yoona, pelayan cantik dirumahnya yang datang menyambutnya.

"Tuan muda Jaejoong, apa kabar?" Yoona menundukan kepalanya, "Sudah lama tuan tidak kesini. Saya senang sekali bisa melihat Tuan muda lagi.."

"Yoona, dimana ummaku?" Jaejoong mencari-cari sosok cantik sang umma disekitarnya. Sementara dibelakangnya, Yunho dan yang lain hanya bisa mengekorinya dibelakang.

"Nyonya besar ada didalam kamarnya, ia baru saja sampai dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat.."

Jaejoong segera berlari menemui sang umma. Tapi Yunho dan yang lain tidak sampai hati mengikuti namja cantik itu kedalam kamar orangtuanya.

"Umma?" Jaejoong menjeblak pintu dan mmebuat Heechul yang sedang menerima telepon dari seseorang mendelik kesal.

"Kim Jaejoong, tidakkah kau diajari sopan santun disekolah? Bagaimana bisa kau masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu kamar ummamu?" Heechul berteriak dengan suara kerasnya, membuat Yunho, Changmin dan yang lain shock dan saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Dasar anak tidak tahu diri, bisanya hanya menyusahkan orang tua. Kau ini.."

"Cukup umma. Sekarang katakan, dimana alamat Choi Seunghyun. Dia telah menculik teman sekelasku!"

"Apa maksudmu?" heechul membuang ponselnya diatas kasur dan merebahkan dirinya dimeja rias. Menyisir rambutnya dengan santai. "Seunghyun menculik seseorang? Hmm. ini pasti karena kau tidak menuruti kemauannya.."

Dahi Jaejoong mengkerut. Berusaha mencerna ucapan ummanya. "Maksud umma apa? Umma tahu apa yang diinginkan Choi Seunghyun?"

Heechul malah tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mendengar pertanyaan putranya. "Hmm.." ia mengangguk. "Ia memberikanku check dengan jumlah yang cukup besar dan meminta ijin padaku untuk membawamu pergi selama satu malam. Satu malam untuk bisa bersenang-senang denganmu, sayang.."

Emosi Jaejoong hampir saja meledak jika ia tidak ingat apa tujuannya datang kesini.

"Kau sungguh kejam, umma. Kau menjual putramu sendiri!"

"Aku sudah berjuang mati-matian untuk membesarkanmu. Tidak ada salahnya jika aku memintamu untuk membalas budiku dengan cara yang sama. Menjual tubuhmu untuk kesenangan ummanya, baby cantikku.."

Ucapan Heechul membuat mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca, dadanya seperti ditusuk pisau tak terlihat. Sakit.

"Kau benar-benar orang tua yang jahat, bisa-bisanya kau menjual putramu demi kesenanganmu belaka!" Yunho menujuk Heechul dan berteriak marah. Ia tidak tahan lagi hanya disuruh menjadi pendengar sejak tadi.

"Ayo Jae, tidak usah pikirkan orang ini. Dia bukan ummamu.."

"Siapa kau? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk rumahku?" Heechul segera berdiri

Jaejoong melihat ponsel ummanya yang tergeletak, dengan gesit ia mengambil ponsel flip plop itu dan berlari keluar dari kamar. Membuat Heechul terkejut dan mencoba merebutnya kembali.

"Anak kurang ajar, cepat kembalikan ponsel itu padaku!?"

Namun Changmin dan Yoochun sudah menjegalnya dan menahan tubuh namja separuh baya itu dengan kedua tangan mereka.

Sementara Jaejoong sedang sibuk mencari kontak person seseorang yang bernama Choi Seung Hyun. Gotcha, ia menemukannya dan segera menghubunginya.

Dadanya ikut berdebar ketika ia menunggu seseorang menjawab panggilan diujung sana.

Klik~

"Hallo?" seru sebuah suara dari seberang telepon.

"Choi Seung hyun?" Jaejoong berteriak dengan gugup. Ia mengigit bibirnya dengan kuar sebelum kembali menyerukan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini. "Ini aku, Kim Jaejoong.."

Jaejoong berusaha memejamkan matanya, mencoba tegar dan tidak terlihat tegang. "Kembalikan Jiyong padaku.. maka aku akan setuju melakukannya.."

Alis Yunho terangkat. Ia tidak punya bayangan apa yang sedang dibicarakan Jaejoong, tunangannya.

"Asal kau bebaskan Jiyong ah, maka aku akan setuju. Setuju untuk bercinta denganmu.. dan menjadi milikmu.."

Ucapan Jaejoong membuat dada Yunho terbakar. Bagaikan disiram air panas, wajah tampan dan kecilnya langsung memerah. Ia sudah membelakan matanya semakin lebar seraya menatap namja didepannya.

"YAA! Kim Jaejoong, apa maksudmu?" Namja bermata musang itu sudah membuka mulutnya dan menutupnya kembali. Tidak terima.

.

.

TBC


End file.
